Evade/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is EVADE. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: WordGirl avoiding dodge balls-- from Book Ends) (Clip 2: WordGirl and Huggy avoiding a meat attack by the Butcher) (Clip 3: WordGirl avoiding an attack by the Whammer) (Tommy buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Tommy? Tommy: To evade is to fly through the sky. Beau Handsome: I'm sorry, that is incorrect! Tommy: You MIGHT want to double-check that. Beau Handsome: I really don't need to, I KNOW the definition of evade! Good guess, though. Anyone else? (Emily buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Yes Emily. Do you have a definition for the word evade? Emily: From what I saw in the clip, WordGirl was trying to get away from stuff being thrown at her, like... when you're playing dodge ball. So, I would say evade means to dodge or get away. Beau Handsome: That is correct, Emily! See, Tommy? Evade doesn't mean to fly. Tommy: Well, it should! Beau Handsome: Okay, congratulations Emily! You are today's winner! Huggy, show her what she's won! Beau (offscreen): An official WordGirl balance beam! (The curtain opens, and Huggy is balancing himself on a balance beam. Someone throws a ball at him from offscreen, and Huggy jumps to avoid it. The audience claps and cheers. He dodges another obstacle, and then someone throws purple paint onto him. He manages to stay on the beam.) Beau Handsome: Just like those fancy gymnasts use! Paint sold separately. That's it for today's episode, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on... the bonus round! Emily, you correctly defined the word evade. Ready to play the bonus round? Emily: Yes, Mister Handsome. Beau Handsome: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for evade. (Picture 1: Mrs. Botsford about to run her grocery cart into Huggy) (Picture 2: Chuck in the deli with a giant nose-- from Chuck E. Sneeze) (Picture 3: Becky and Bob sitting with a Princess Triana book-- from Princess Triana and the Ogre of Castlebum) Beau Handsome: Okay Emily, it's all you! Emily: I have to go with number one. Mrs. Botsford is evading Huggy. Beau Handsome: That's correct Emily, you've won the bonus round! Huggy, show her the special prize! Beau (offscreen): 'It's a WordGirl portable windshield! ''(The curtain goes up and Huggy is standing on the balance beam, holding a windshield. More purple paint is thrown at him, and the windshield clears it off. Then a monstrous stream of purple paint hits him, and he is thrown off the beam.) '''Beau Handsome: Sorry about that, Huggy. See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes